Forget the past live for the future remake
by Inu-bitch
Summary: Naruto is kicked out of the village. Where does he go? What friends does he gain? What scerets does he dicover? Will his freinds follow him? Does he find new a new love or keep the one he had?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a remake of one of my former stories that is still up called forget the past live for the future. I decided to remake it since I was given a couple of suggestions to make this fic better.

Okay this is another SasuNaru. If you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai then you don't have to read this you know, back buttons are very useful.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from this fic whatsoever. But I can still wish.

_Whispering_

_**Kyuubi (Fox) Talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter One**

**Acting on impulse may not be the best idea.**

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha being trailed by every girl in the village.

"**Sasuke I love you**." One girl cried out.

"**Sasuke marry me."** Another begged

"**Sasuke come have dinner with me I promise you will love it."** Another yelled out.

"**No have dinner with me and I will make sure it is a night you will never forget."** Screamed out another one.

**Sasuke's Pro**

'Gods won't these bitches ever learn to leave me alone? Hell I rather put up with being trapped in a cave alone with Sakura and Ino instead of this. Why can't they understand that I am gay? I have told them how many times? At least a hundred. Sakura and Ino got up enough brains while I was with Orochimaru to back the fuck off of course that could be the fact that I nearly killed Sakura and would have if my Naruto hadn't pushed her out of the way of my blade gods I nearly killed him. Not a night went by after that day that I didn't see him in my sleep covered in blood my sword threw his chest. Thank the gods I wasn't aiming to cut her head off if I had been a little higher I would have hit his heart. The nightmares of his body almost completely lifeless in my hands as I feel his heart slow and stop. I am thrilled to know Sakura knows extreme healing. Otherwise he would have died. I only returned because Naruto needed more medical attention than Sakura's chakra was able to heal. I had to carry both of them back here. He is the only reason I haven't broken probation. I love him with all my heart I would give my life up for him. Yet I still can't tell him how I feel.'

**End of Pro**

Sasuke was about to start yelling at the girls to leave him alone when he noticed Sakura and Lee coming his way. As he was about to great them a door to one of the shops opened up and out stepped Naruto holding Hinata's hand a white lily in her other hand. Sasuke felt the pain and hurt wield up in him as he took notice that Naruto had put his arm around her.

"Hey Naruto are you and Hinata on a date?" Sakura asked as she waved at Sasuke and Naruto. "Hey Sakura. Yeah we are on a date. How about you and brushy brows?" Naruto smiled at Sakura and nodded to Sasuke to show he acknowledged him. "Yeah we are. Me and my beautiful cherry blossom are enjoying the….." Lee's words were cut off as Sakura stomped her foot on to his.

Naruto winced as he watched the way Sakura shut him up. "Sasuke what are you up to later tonight I was wondering if you wanted to have a sparring match and dinner later?" Naruto took notice of the annoying girls behind Sasuke.

"No he has plans with me demon boy." A girl shouted out at Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Hinata, most likely to say let's go. Sasuke not thinking shot his hand out and caught Naruto on the upper arm. "I would like that." Sasuke moved forward fast shoving Naruto in to a wall kissing him to hit his head hard. Causing Naruto to yelp as he hit the wall giving Sasuke the opportunity to force his tongue into his mouth.

As soon as Naruto realized what was going on he smacked Sasuke's face hard. "**What the fuck?** How dare you kiss me. It is extremely obvious that I am dating Hinata and you dare to kiss me. I have known that you are gay but, I have made it quite clear that I am straight. Don't you ever touch me like that again." Naruto had shoved Sasuke away and got as close to Hinata as possible. He didn't wait for Sasuke to say anything he led Hinata away from Sasuke cursing Sasuke out the whole way to the lake where both Naruto and Hinata had planned their lunch portion of the date.

"Sorry about that Hinata. I don't know what came over him. I hope his actions didn't ruin our plans or mess up anything between us for the future." Naruto stated as opened his pack and started putting things out for the picnic.

"Don't worry Naruto he didn't ruin anything for us. Your response was appropriate for that kind of situation it showed that you had no idea that he had planned to do that. I think he acted without thinking of what he was doing. You have known that the girls get to him and it is only a matter of time before he snaps. To be honest I think he likes you as more that a friend but, I think or thought that he is worried about losing your friendship with him to risk letting you know. But I want to check your head to make sure you don't have a lump or cut from him making you hit the wall so hard." Hinata moved around Naruto so his back was to her as she checked around the back of his head playing with his hair.

"That feels good. I admit I have had the feeling that Sasuke likes me like that for a while now. I mean he stares at me when I change when we are on missions and he tries to get as close as possible to me when we go to the hot springs together. You're not the first to notice his actions and I doubt you will be the last. But as I said before I am straight and I have the girl I want right here." Naruto said as he turned around in her arms to kiss her.

**Later that night. **

The sun had just set as Sasuke climbed through a window leading to Naruto's apartment. Silently praying that Naruto won't kill him for the unexpected incident earlier today. Barely dodging a knife thrown at his head.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto snapped at Sasuke as soon as he noticed who the intruder was.

"You invited me over. Listen about the kiss earlier I am sorry on my approach I was fed up with the dumb girls not getting the fact that I am gay when I have told them over a hundred times. When they were trying to tell you I had plans with them I well I guess I snapped and didn't think about what I was doing till well till you had smacked me. I'll tell Hinata what happened if it makes you feel better. I don't want to lose your friendship over something as stupid as me snapping and kissing you to get some bitches off my ass. 'Which worked by the way.' please Naruto. _Please_" Sasuke was close to tears as he spoke not breaking eye contact with Naruto, just the thought of Naruto saying he didn't want to see him again was enough to bring him to tears.

"I understand how much the girls can be annoying Sasuke. I will forgive you for the kiss this time but, just so you know I have known for a while now that you often watch me change on missions and I know for a fact that you also stare at me when we go to the hot springs. Others have told me that you like me as more than a friend but, I am letting you know now while I have no problem with you being gay or the fact that you watch me on missions don't try crossing that line with me. As I said before I am not interested. That said want some dinner I made enough for two." Naruto said looking at Sasuke as he spoke showing that he meant every word.

"I won't try to cross the line with you Naruto but, I can't promise I won't dream of it since as you know I have a major crush on you no one has ever made me feel the way you do. But I guess I need to let you know that I love you. To be honest I think I always have and always will." Sasuke let his eyes look Naruto up and down admiring Naruto's black wife beater feeling hurt and angry about the love bites left all over his neck from his and Hinata's previous activities.

"I can deal with that Sasuke. As long as you can deal with the fact that it is one sided. _At least for now." _Naruto whispered the last part praying Sasuke didn't over hear his words.

'At least for now? So if Hinata and Naruto don't last I might have a chance. As long as I am not the one to fuck it up between the two. That gives me some hope for the future.' Sasuke had started to set the table as Naruto got some Pepsi out of the refrigerator. Sasuke remained silent during dinner Sasuke took notice that once again Naruto had made something other than ramen for dinner. Smirking he took notice that Naruto had all of the major food groups in the meal.

"So how about that training session you wanted Naruto?" Sasuke said as he took his empty plate to the sink of hot water. "Sure thing but, it might be better to make sure you don't use any chakra until we get there so your fan bitches don't try to tag along." Naruto smiled as he grabbed his jacket and ninja gear.

"Hn right." Sasuke smirked as he followed Naruto out the door silently enjoying the view of Naruto's butt.

**Well my first chapter of my second remade story is up so Tell me what you think of it NO FLAMES PLEASE. Also if anyone can tell me the names of all the Jinchuriki I would be most thankful. **


	2. fangirl plot

Okay this is another SasuNaru. If you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai then you don't have to read this you know, back buttons are very useful.

A/N: This story is not fully based off of the series or Magna. In this story they have not met Gaara or the Sand ninja yet. The third Hokage is still alive. For now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from this fic whatsoever. But I can still wish.

_Whispering_

_**Kyuubi (Fox) Talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter two**

**Fan girls plot**

**Karma's POV**

'Sasuke thinks he can get rid of me that easily? He has another thing coming! How dare he say no to me! No one says no to me and gets away with it. Does he not realize who my father is? Well since Sasuke wants the demon we will find out how he feels when the demon is kicked out of the village. Daddy has wanted to find away to get rid of the disgusting blond demon and now I have a perfect way to get rid of him.' (Laughs evilly)

**End of POV**

Karma looked up as her dad walked in to the kitchen. Smiling to herself she walks over to her farther. "Hello welcome home daddy. How was your day, any luck finding a way to overrule the old man on the demon staying in the village?" Karma asked as she started her farther some tea.

"No not yet. The demon has the hokage wrapped around his claws. Also with him now dating the Hyuuga heiress the entire Hyuuga clan supports him. Even though the entire council is behind me on getting rid of him the old man uses his position to overrule them on this subject. He has even threaten the council be exchanged for more obedient members if they don't shut up on the subject." Danzou complained to his daughter. "I thank the gods that you my child have not fallen under the demon brats spell."

"I would never that blonde is so disgusting that he makes me sick. But I think I know a way to get rid of him." Karma replied as she poured her father the tea.

"I'm listening." Danzou leaned forward as he took his tea.

"Okay don't interrupt though. The whole village wants the last Uchiha to produce an heir; he say's not going to happen that he is gay. He loves the demon and as long as the demon is allowed to reside in the village he won't ever look a woman's way. Once the demon brat has been sent out of the village order him to date me or you will order the demon to be hunted down and killed. I can make him fall for me and everyone gets what they want. The demon will be gone and I will have Sasuke as my own." Karma smiled as her father started laughing.

"That is perfect there will be no way the stupid old man could get in the way with your plan. How did you become so clever?" Danzou continued to laugh at the fact he never thought of it.

"I am just like mama as you always say." Karma smiled knowing her plan was getting set in to motion.

**Next day. Hokage tower.**

"Hokage you yourself said that we need the last of the Uchiha's to produce an heir or the Uchiha clan will die out, no matter what we have tried in the past nothing has worked, however we now believe we know what is stopping him from accomplishing that goal. To be honest Hokage I am surprised that it is only one person that is standing in his way. As long as this person walks our village he will never produce an heir. If we remove the person from the village he is free to find a suitable woman to make an heir with." Danzou spoke out to the third Hokage the rest of the counsel behind him agreeing that getting rid of the one that stands in the way the only option.

"Are you suggesting that we kill or imprison a person because you believe that that person is stopping him from making an heir in some way?" the third Hokage took a puff from his pipe as he spoke.

"Of course not Hokage that is too extreme, what I am suggesting in make that person leave the village for say a year and see whether or not the Uchiha starts to date a woman however we must make sure that this person believes he is not welcome back so that the Uchiha will know he is now capable of taking a woman without the interference of this person. If we are proven wrong we will simply send for him to return and admit our mistake." Danzou spoke out careful of his wording as to make sure the third believed him completely.

"Pray tell who is this person who you are so sure of that is preventing him from taking a woman to produce an heir." The third replied as if seeing through his lies.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Danzou replied trying not to flinch at the thirds look of outrage.

"**NO absolutely not. Under no condition will I allow it.**" The third yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"**As long as that demon remains the Uchiha will never try finding a girl since he has his eyes set on the demon. If you refuse to remove the demon from the village you are sentencing the Uchiha clan to die out when he dies as well**." Danzou yelled back losing his temper.

"**I said no and I mean no. This discussion is closed and I don't want to hear another thing on it. **Oh and if anything shall happen to Naruto Uzumaki you will be the one getting sentenced to death do I make myself clear?" The third stated with fire in his eyes.

"**Fine but you will regret this mark my words old man." **Danzou stormed out followed by the rest of the counsel.

**Elsewhere**

"Hey Sasuke want to go get something to eat after we finish training." Naruto asked as he dodged a kick and hit Sasuke in the gut sending him flying.

"Sure as long as it is not raman you need to eat healthier. Doesn't Hinata make you eat more heath foods anyways?" Sasuke said as he noticed Naruto make a face about the thought of no raman.

"Yeah but she is on a mission. So she can't cook her delicious food for me so I have to make do with raman. I can't afford to go to any of the other places around here." Naruto offered as he tried to dodge a punch and got kicked instead.

"Yeah right I know you can cook fantastic foods that are not raman. That dinner last night was a great example. But alright I won't make you cook me anything healthy I will make you something healthy myself Hinata isn't the only one who knows how to cook." Sasuke dodged a punch and slammed Naruto face first in to the ground.

"Okay we can try that but wouldn't you rather eat out instead?" Naruto kicked Sasuke off him and closed in to punch Sasuke in the face.

Dodging Sasuke kicked Naruto hard enough in the gut to make him clasp to the ground giving Sasuke the match. "Actually I rather cook than eat out to many annoying girls bug me when I eat out. Also I have had problems with some of them trying to drug me by slipping something in my food when they block my view of the dish I ordered or by placing something in my drink. Only real reason that I haven't been drugged yet is the fact that I can smell the shit they put in my food or drink. Come on I will make you something that can't compare to anyone else's dish or eating out." Sasuke said offering his hand to Naruto.

"Um okay. We better let Kakashi know we are leaving." Naruto said getting up ignoring the offered hand.

"Whatever. So how long will Hinata be away on this mission?" Sasuke asked as they walked through the forest giving Kakashi and Sakura a wave.

"She should be back around dusk tomorrow. Why do you ask?" Naruto waved at Sakura and Kakashi.

"Just wondering if you would like to stay with me over night so you have some company?" Sasuke smirked as they entered the village.

"What?" Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked.

"I mean that I would like you to spend the night as in you using a spare bedroom tonight and sleeping over at my place so we can watch movies later than normal. Also I will be able to wake you on time so we can go to the training grounds and meet for the mission. I told you I wouldn't cross that line with you and I will keep my word but all because I love you doesn't mean I can't be just your friend Naruto I have no alternate plans. I value your friendship way too much to do that." Sasuke said knowing that Naruto was a bit worried that he would attempt to pull something just to get laid.

"Alright I will spend the night. I am sorry that I got a bit uptight when you suggested that it is just well I feel like I am teasing you by spending the night. I feel like I am trying to see how far I can push you till you have enough and force yourself on me. I admit I doubt you would do it but I can't stop the feeling like I am teasing you trying to push you over the edge." Naruto said knowing he hurt Sasuke's feelings even if he acts like it didn't.

"Naruto I understand your point of view on that but you don't have to worry you are not teasing me. I think I would be more upset if you stopped spending random nights with me all because I admit I have feelings for you. I do not view it as teasing nor do I view it as you are trying to push me over the edge. You know I am blunter than that if I thought you were teasing me in any way shape or form I would tell you so. Please don't stop acting normal around me because of my feelings Naruto. I can't help the way I feel for you any more than you can help about being the Kyuubi holder." Sasuke hoped he could get through to Naruto to make him realize that even though he loved him he would respect his wishes and not push the issue.

"I don't know what to say Sasuke but thank you." Naruto gave Sasuke a rare true smile.

"Just say you will remain my friend and that will be enough for me." Sasuke opened the door to his apartment. (He burned down the big house when he returned from Orochimaru.)

"I will always remain your friend Sasuke. Though you may do something that makes me hate you I will always be there if you need me." Naruto said that as he hugged Sasuke from behind.

"That is good to know." Sasuke said as he leaned in to the hug.

"Now how about dinner?" Naruto said letting go of Sasuke and walking to sit on the couch.

"Sure." Sasuke said as he walked to the kitchen.

**After dinner**

"Any movie you want to see Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he brought out two blankets and four pillows.

"Anything with action would be good." Naruto said as he brought the popcorn in to the living room and set it in front of the TV.

"Okay how about Star Wars?" Sasuke asked as he fixed a pallet on the ground in front of the TV.

"Sure." Naruto ran and grabbed the movie off its shelf.

Sasuke took the movie and put it in the player while Naruto climbed in to the pallet. After pushing play Sasuke joined Naruto in the pallet.

**Later that night about 2am**

The sixth movie just ended and Sasuke turned off the TV and DVD player noticing Naruto was asleep he quietly picked up Naruto and brought him to a spare bedroom. Tucking him in Sasuke said. "Good night Naruto." Sasuke left him there as he walked back to the living room to put everything away.

**Elsewhere:**

A dark shadow moved along the room. Quietly going to the couch where the person slept as the poison slowly took its effect, looking down at the sleeping person raising the blade and bringing it down swift and fast successfully killing the unaware person who dared to defy their wishes. 'No one says no to me. What I want is what I get.'

**Well second chapter done. Yeah I know it is starting out slowly don't worry things are just getting set in to motion. Also yes this is a Naruto Sasuke fic not a Naruto Hinata fic it just starts that way. Tell me what you think of it NO FLAMES PLEASE**


	3. Please read and sign

Share

Email

Earn

I'm sorry if you were hopping for a new chapter or squeal to this story and got the AN instead (Still working on it, just suffering from life/writers block). However this is very, **VERY**, important.

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Konoha's Nightmare**

**Gundam Epyion**

**Gold Testament**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**Skyler Stackhouse**

**Inu-bitch**


End file.
